Smashed Glasses
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Who’s to say if Mary was alive that they would have the perfect life? A look into what could be. [Dean is 16, Sam is 12] oneshotshortfic [rating just incase]
1. Chapter 1

**Smashed Glasses **

**Summary**: Who's to say if Mary was alive that they would have the perfect life? A look into what could be. (Dean is 16, Sam is 12) shortfic-oneshot

**Note**: I absolutely _adore_ Loving!John, but he didn't fit into this fic, sorry!

--

"Dean."

_Five more minutes._

"Dean, Dean!"

_Dude, go away!_

"Wake up, Dean!"

_Ugh, FINE!_ Dean cracked his eyes open a bit and he looked to the clock. '1:33 am' it read. _Did you really need to wake me up, Sammy? _But a crash downstairs answered his question. "Aww, fuck." He whispered, knowing full well what was going on.

"They're fighting again." said his brother, tears in his eyes.

Dean smiled weakly at Sam. "What else is new, eh?" Sam's tears seemed to flow harder at that. _Damnit._ Dean hated to see Sammy cry. "C'mere." Dean slurred tiredly, scooting over so Sam could fit into his bed. Before Dean could blink, Sam was next to him, clinging to him. _He's too emotional for his own good._ Dean sighed. Then again, who could blame him? Ever since Sam and Dean were little they're parents fought. Sure, they had their moments where they got along, as all couples did, but theirs were always short periods of time.

Dean readjusted his brother so his head was resting on Dean's right shoulder, his ear pressed against Dean's skin. He wrapped his right arm around Sam and covered his free ear in attempts to muffle the fight, as he always did.

A dog was barking loudly "God damnit, shut up you beast!"

"Hey, don't take out your PMS on Butch!"

"God, John! Sometimes I swear you love that dog more than you love me!!"

"Well, sometimes I do!"

There was a short pause before a tearful scream of "You son of a bitch!" A crash "I'm your WIFE damnit! You don't talk to me that way!" This was getting worse than usual, two crashes in less than 5 minutes?

"I'll talk to you any fucking way I want to!"

"No you will **not**!" his mother screeched

"Then I'm outta here!"

"Oh, sure! Typical John Winchester, 'when the going gets tough, get my ass out!'"

"Don't you call me a coward!"

"I'll call you any fucking name I want to!" she said in a mocking tone

"I'll be back in the morning…_maybe_." The door slammed, soon followed by the sound of a car starting and screeching away.

Dean let out a shaky sigh and turned to his little brother. He was happy to see that his cover-Sam's-ears trick worked yet again. He, as carefully as possible, pulled himself from his brother. Once free he pulled the blanket up over Sam and kissed his forehead. With one last look at his little brother he made his way out the door and down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs he could hear soft sobs from the kitchen. He walked through the door to find his mother sitting on the cooking-stool, he head buried in her hands. On the floor were two smashed glasses, one green and one blue. They'd been sitting next to the sink, waiting to be washed.

He carefully walked up to the smashed glass and began to clean it up.

"Oh, Dean." He looked up at his mother "You shouldn't be doing that." She said, wiping her face.

"It's ok, ma. I got it." He assured her, dropping the pieces into the garbage can a foot away from him.

"Did Sammy hear?" she asked. Dean didn't respond, just continued to clean up. "Oh, boys…I'm so sorry." He heard her whisper, more to herself than Dean.

"It's ok, ma. He's asleep now. I'll let him sleep in my bed." He said, dropping more pieces of what used to be his and Sam's favorite glasses into the garbage can.

"I'm sorry I smashed you boys' glasses. We can get you more-"

"They were from our first trip to Disney World, ma. You can't replace them." He sighed.

Mary's lip trembled "I'm sorry." She whispered again.

Dean sighed "Go to sleep, ma. I'll finish cleaning this up." With one last reluctant, tearful look she got up and walked upstairs.

Dean gathered up the last bits of the broken glass and dropped them in the garbage can. He sighed and looked into the can. _These weren't just cups, ma. _He thought looking at the broken glass. _They were memories. _He took one last look at the broken shards of a happy memory before straightening up and going back to his sleeping brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smashed Glasses**

**Note**: I decided to post another chapter of it, just because people asked me to and I love you guys. So, here you go!

--

Dean groaned and rolled over, but couldn't move too much. He froze for a second, where was he? But the memories of his 1:30 am escapade to the kitchen flooded back to him. He quickly rubbed his eyes with a free hand to see he was lying on top of his covers, which were still tightly wrapped around his sleeping brother.

_Sam's only 12,_ he thought to himself, _he shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit._

Dean carefully sat up and got off his bed. He looked at his sleeping brother, then at his clock. _Eight twenty seven am_. He thought to himself. It was pretty early for him to be up, especially on a Saturday in the middle of July.

Dean walked across the hall to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up. After he was fully awake his decided to see if dad had actually come home. He tiptoed down the hall to his mother and father's room to only find his mother sleeping on it, hugging John's pillow. Dean could feel tears in his eyes at the sight.

_Why can't they just fucking get along? _

"Dean?" He jumped at the whisper and quickly shut his mother's door at the sight of his father behind him.

"Dad—you came home." Dean said slowly, as if he were afraid his dad would disappear. And in all honesty, he was.

"Dean, I know you heard what happened last night, I saw you in your bed room window." John took a step towards his son, apology and sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Dean paused and looked at his dad. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to mom."

John looked at his eldest for a moment, and tilted his head to the side. "Dean, I-"

"No, dad. Don't make up an excuse." Dean said, his whispers becoming harsher, as if he were trying not to yell "You and mom come up with excuse after excuse to avoid eachother, and I'm sick of it. Please, just go talk to her and apologize. If not for your self, and if not for her, do it for _Sammy._"

John froze "Sammy?"

Dean looked at his dad angrily "You have no idea what you and mom's crap has been dong to the kid, do you?" Dean's eyes flared with rage at his parent's. "He can barely sleep at night, he has to come in and sleep with me a lot of the time. And, since you obviously haven't noticed, he's been hinting at that soccer camp he wanted to go to!"

John looked purely puzzled "Dean, what-"

"It starts in a week dad. But, you know what? I wanted to keep his hero image of you, so I signed him up _myself_ and paid for it _myself_. I told him you did it."

John's eyes widened, he opened his mouth, trying to get a word in but Dean kept going.

"He wanted to thank you, but you're never home, and the crap you and mom have been getting into lately has made you leave even more. He thinks of you as this amazing person, dad. And every time you walk away, your not just walking away from mom, you're walking away from _Sammy_…from—from me." He looked away, John just barely heard the last part.

"Dean, I—I had no-" John had just been fully smacked in the face by reality.

"Just…go apologize, ok?"

John looked at his eldest "When did you become a man?" he whispered

"When you were out." Dean whispered harshly, before turning back to his bedroom. Dean didn't close the door fully, and leaned near the crack to see if he could hear his parents.

"Mary?" he could hear their soft voices

"John? You're home! I-"

"Mary, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Dean could hear Mary whisper something along the lines of 'Me too.' And then the sound of soft crying filled the air. "I'm never going to leave again, Mary. We're going to work everything out." Dean knew what hung in the air: _For us and the boys._

"Dean?" He turned at the sound of his little brother's voice. Sam was sitting up on his bed "Is dad home?" he asked hopefully

Dean smiled "Yea, Sam." he walked to his bed and sat next to his brother "This time for good."

--

Yea, yea, I know. So cheesy you could eat nachos with it…but whatever. I'm a loser, ok? I liked it. Please tell me what you think of this update that I never planned on doing! (grins)

-claire


End file.
